Margaret Warren Prentiss (1830-1886)
}} Biography Vital Statistics * Daughter of [[Robert Prentiss (1791-1847)|'Robert Prentiss (1791-1847)']] and Presillia Warren (1792-1847) * 1830-Nov-7 : Birth in Warrensville, Cayuhoga Co, Ohio * 1845-May-15 : Marriage to [[Benona Freel (1821-1901)|'Benona Freel (1821-1901)']] at Corydon, Wayne Co, IA * 1894-Jun-16 : Died - Liberty, Gage Co NE Husband's Info : Benona Freel 197951 (Bennie) b.18_Nov_1821, Strawton, Hamilton Co. IN d.31_Mar_1901. Liberty, Gage Co. NE Marriage and Family The couple married at husband's hometown when Margaret was only 14 (1845). About 1860, the family moves from Corydon IA to homestead farm on the Nebraska open range near Falls City. They are not found on the 1860 US Census, but are there on the 1870 US Census. Note : Many Grandchildren! # Manfred Freel (1845-) - m. Sarah B Main # Charles Warren Freel (1846-1846) # Albert Freel (1848-1904) - m. Elizabeth Jane Foutch # Oliver Perry Freel (1850-1936) - m. Elizabeth Huff # Herbert Manford Freel (1852-1940) - m. Sarah Mance # Mary Priscella Jane Freel (1854-1934) - m. Edwin Carlos Ackerman # Lucretia Lovenia Freel (1856-1857) - # Otis Adel Freel (1858-1859) # George Edwin Freel (1860-1860) # Eva Lavisa Freel (1863-1936) - m. Samuel Jefferson Kizor # Margaret Carre Freel (1864-1865) # Robert Benona Freel (1866-1927) - m. Cora Emma Bowman # Abraham Lincoln Freel (1868-1946) - m. Rose Vesser # William Wilson Freel (1870-1888) - # Ida May Freel (1872-1872) # James Freel ?-? - m. Mary Gwinn - Note Mother born in 1830 / m. 1845 - Child of Grandfather Freel # Margaret Jane Freel ?=? - m. Samuel Shetterly - Note Mother born in 1830 / m. 1845 - Child of Grandfather Freel Research Notes Many Genealogical files erroneously add James Freel and Margaret Jane Freel to this family but their birthdates predate their parents. These two are really children of the family grandfather - Daniel O'Freel and Agnes Jameson. They are Bennie's brothers - not his children. References * Warenne Family Ancestry * Iowa Marriage Record - 15-May-1845 Van Buren Co, IA : Marriage of Benonany (or Beunonay) Freels to Margaret Warren Prentiss. 1850 US Census Take on Open Range - Mercer Co, IL Margaret and her first two children are living with her sister's family (Mary Robbins) It appears that husband is working elsewhere. * Isaac Robbins (M-32) * Mary Robbins (F-26) * Caroline Robbins (F-6 mos) b. IL * Margaret Freel (F-19) b. OH * Albert M Freel (M-3) b. IA * Perry M Freel (M-6 mos) b. IA 1870 US Census Taken for the Nebraska Open Range (Township3, Range 16), Falls City Post Office, 24-Jun-1870 * Benonia Freel (M-48) - Farmer - b. Indiana - Farm valued at $3000 * Margaret Freel (F-39) - Keeping House - b. Ohio * Olive P Freel (M-20) - Assisting on Farm - b. IA * Manford H Freel (M-18) - Assisting on Farm - B. IA * Mary Freel (F-16) - b. IA * Louisa Freel (F-7) - b. NE * Robert Freel (M-4) - b. NE * Abraham L Freel (M-2) - b. NE * William W Freel (M-4 mos) - b. NE 1880 US Census Taken at Barada, Richardson Co, NE * Benona Freel (M-58) * Margrette Freel (F-49) * Robert Freel (M-14) * Lincoln Freel (M-12) * Wilson Freel (M-10)